introduction
by sharpurna.sg
Summary: The next chapter is uploaded.*PLS READ THE NOTE AT THE END. ITS ABOUT ALL MY OTHER STORIES.* ! With the concept of a NEW STORY! A dareya based story. Includes other members too. Pls peep in.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

Hi friends I am sharpurna. I am writing the plot of a new story in this tell whether I should continue or not.

Plot:

It was a bright sunny day ... all the members were present in the bureau except shreya... After an hour everyone tried to contact shreya...shreya did not pick up phone...after sometimes they went to shreya's house... No one opened the door ...

Purvi: shreya!...

So friends pls tell whether I should continue or not. Pls friends.

Bye bye

Sharpurna.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all of u for ur warm welcome and reviews. Some of u told me to include kavi some told rajvi and some told sachvi. So friends pls don't mind in this story I'm including kavi but I promise in my next stories I will lnclude rajvi and sachvi. And Harshit Shetty I will try to include u if I get a chance to do so.

Chapter 1:

It was a bright sunny morning. Crachhh.. The door of the cid bureau was opened by our beloved acp sir. Everyone rose from their seats to greet acp sir who was in a nice mood that day.

All: good morning sir

Acp: morning 7:30 ban chuke hai Tum sab yahan ho par abhi tak shreya nahi aaya.

Purvi: sir lagta hai thora late aayegi aaj WO kal uska ek late night family party tha.

Acp : achcha thik he tum sab apne kaam pe lag jaao.

After an hour.

Daya: a purvi mujhe lagta hai ki shreya ko mera matlab he ki tumhe shreya ko ek call karna chahiye WO sare aat baj rahe hain .

Abhijeet: kya baat hain days aaj subha she to tumhara man kaam par nahi lag raha hai. Abhi to sirf safe aat hi baje hain aa jayegi purvi ne to baataya ki kal party that.

Daya : are abhi yaar tum sab baato ke ulta matlab kyo nikalte ho main to bas aysehi...

Purvi: achcha Thik hai sir main use call karta hu.

After calling for several times they cannot contact her.

Now everyone is getting Tensed.

So they plan to go to her house.

Acp: daya tum purvi , kavin or pankaj ko lake jaao. Abhijeet tum yaha hi raho agar much action lene ki jaroorat ho.

Daya: ok sir.

After going To shreya house they ring the bell. But after trying for several they do not get any response.

Daya: purvi lagta hain darwaza torna parega.

Daya break the door and they enter inside.

they were shocked to see shreya and her parents lying on the sofa.

Purvi : shreya

Everyone went near the sofa and tried to wake up shreya and her parents . after sometime shreya was getting back to her senses but her parents were still sleeping.

Daya : shreya tumlog thik to ho na MATLAB aise kyo so rahe ho.

Shreya( almost sleeping ) : ah .. WO.. Kal raa..t part..y mai..n kucchh hua...tha... Uske ...ba...aad hum . she again slept.

Purvi: sir lagta hain ki yehlog kal kuch kha liye the jiske wajah se yeah ho raha gain.

Kavin: yes sir mujhe bhi ayesahi lagte hain . nahi to koi aisa kyo soyega aur hame to case ke liye RAAt jaagnahi part a gain.

Daya : haan mujhe bhi much aisahi lagta hain.

Daya: ek kaam karta hoon main abhi ko call karke use aur Dr. Salunkhe ko yahan bula leta hu. Shayaad salunkhe sir ko much mil jaaye.

Daya calls abhi:

Abhi: haan daya bol

Daya : ( explains everything to abhi and tells him to come with salunkhe sir)

Abhi: ( to lighten the situation )wo daya salunkhe sir to lab me head hain to mujhe lagta hain ki unhe yahi rakhna chhahiye agar koi imp Case aaye...

Daya: abhi seedhe seed he bolo na yaar ki tumhe tarika ke saath aana he.

Abhi: nahi.. Wo MATLAB

Daya: abhi me tumhe pichle 16 saal se janta him tum kya chahte ho kya nahi.

Abhi: acha daya bye main aata hun.

Daya:achcha purvi an to sirf wait karna hai unlogo ka. To ek kaam karte hai TV dekh lete hai.

Purvi: ( to kavin in low voice ) ye sir ko kya hua shreya ki aise haalat hai or sir TV dekh rahe hai.

Kavin: Mai bhi wahi soch raha hu.

Purvi: sir aap thik to hai na .

Daya: baan kyo?

Purvi: nahi.

Daya switched on the TV and was watching news.

Daya was engrossed in went towards the balcony to seeAbhis sometimes she felt two hands on her shoulders. She turned to see kavin.

Kavin: kya kar rahi ho sweety ( while hugging her)

Purvi: kavin choro Ye balcony hai koi dekh lega

Kavin : kya jaan mein jab bhi tum...

In the mean time bell rang so kavin and purvi went down. and tarika gave some medicines to shreya and her parents.

Daya:abhi yeh news dekho . wo juhu beach ke paas ek jagah par 3 laash mila hai.

Ye bhi koi party se aa rahe thethe .I think the yeh cases are related.

Abhi: kya daya yaar tu bhi tujhe Kaise pata ki ywh cases related hai.

Daya: nahi mujhe aide lag raha hai.

After 2 hrs shreya and her parents gained consciousness.

Abhi: Shreya kaisi ho ?

Shreya: thin hu sir.

Daya: achcha shreya an batao kal kya hua tha.

Shreya : sir wo kal ek family party tha. Waha sirf close relatives hi invited the . sir wo kal Karib 3 baje tak hum sab games khel rahe the phir bohot Jan chale gaye the or sirf him che saat Jan the. Phir sir mujhe chakkar ane lage or phir kuch yaad nahi hai.

Abhi: achcha shreya kal party mein koi photographer that?

Shreya: ji sir .

Abhi: shreya kal host kaun that

Shreya: sir mera mausi Ka beta .

Now they called shreyas brother and Called the photographer. They started to see the photos .

Daya: abhi rukoruko ruko

Abhi: kya hua

Daya: are abhi ye aurat or yeah do aadmi hi wo hai jinka laash juhu beach me pass mila that.

Abhi: kya

Shreya: sir yeah to mere bua or unki family hai

So friends how was it ? Pls review. And do share your ideas and views.

Bye sharpurna.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi friends I am back. Thanks for ur reviews.

So here we go into the chapter:

Abhi: kya ?

Shreya: ji sir kal humare saath yeh hi the party me .

Daya: oh no mera shak sahi nikla . yen dono cases apas me jure hai.

Abhi: achcha tarika tum shreya air uncle aunty me blood sample le lo aur lab me jakar test karo.

Tarika: OK.

Kavin: achcha shreya kal party me koi anjaan aadmi tha?

Shreya: sir main to Sab ko nahi pehchanti hu. Wo koi koi mere door me rishtedaar the.

Abhi: achcha thin hai kal ka video footage arnav( shreyas brother) ko dikhao air bolo ki koi anjaan aadmi hai ya nahi.

Kavin: yes sir.

Daya: purvi tum yaha par raho agar much jaroorat pare to call karna . humlog abhi bureau jaate hai.

Daya: ( while leaving) shreya apna dhyaan rakhna or uncle aunty ka bhi.

Shreya : ji sir.

In cid bureau.

Arnav saw the entire video but could not identify any unknown person.

Arnav: nahi sir koi bhi anjaan nahi hai.

Abhi: daya aisa bhi to ho sakta hai ki koi waiter ya technition ho.

Kavin: par sir koi aisa kyo karega?

Daya:kavin ho Sakta hai ki koi unhe paise diye ho.

Tring ...tring...

Abhis phone rang.

Abhi: are tarika ji boliye kya baat hai.

Tarika: abhi tumlog jaldi lab aao . ek important baat pata chala hai.

Abhi: OK

Dya: kya baat hai.

Abhi: Tarika ne lab me bulaya.

In lab:

Abhi: ha salunkhe Saab boliye.

Salunkhe: kya baat hai bhai aaj sooraj kaunsi disha se hai. Tum aaj mujhe puch rage ho ki kya hua.

Abhi: sir mamla serious hai or mai mazak me mood me nahi hoo. To jaldi report bataiye.

Salunkhe: waise aaj to report tarika ke pass hi ha.

Daya: tarika jaldi bolo kya hua hai. Kahi shreya or uske parents ko kuch ho na jaye.

Everyone smiled a bit seeing dayas concern.

Tarika : relax daya unhe much nahi hoga. Maine sahi wakt par unhe dawai de diya hai.

Tarika: mujhe inke blood me se ek drug ke ans mile hai. Wo drug agar jaada matra me body me jaaye to insaan ki maut bhi ho Sakta. Aur in teen bodies me she bhi mujhe yahi drug ka and mila hai. Bhagwan ka lakh lakh shukar hai ki shreya or uncle aunty ke Sharir me yeah drug kam matra me gaya hai.

Daya: to inka maut drug me overdose ke wajah she hua hai.

Kavin: sir hum ek khabri ko kam pe laga dete hai taki yeh drug dealer ka pata chale. Daya: Thik hai.

After sometimes they got the news of the drug dealer.

Kavin: yeh dealer red night club me milega.

Daya: to thik hai Par hum mai she jayega kaun .

Abhi: daya mujhe lagta hai ki agar Hm mes se koi jaye to Gadbar ho sakta hai . wo log shreya par attack kiya hai to wo hum par bhi attack kar Sakta hai. Hum log jitna bhi makeup Kare wo log thik pehchaan lenge.

Daya: haan abhi . yeah mujrim bohot khatarnaak hai.

Daya: achcha abhi mera ek bohot achcha dost hai harshit .( this is u harshit shetty) wo bhi ek private detective hai. To kyo na hum use bheje. To hamara kaam bhi ho jayega or unko shak bhi nahi hoga.

Kavin: ha sir yeh idea achcha hai.

I know really short chapter. But pls do read and review. And harshit shetty did u like ur character.

Bye

Sharpurna.


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo friends! I am back with the next chapter. I will try to include more dareya scenes. Thanks for ur reviews.

Sasha : harshit shetty is a member of ff who wanted to be included in this story.

Priyanshi: dear I am really happy that you are pointing out my faults. I myself felt that part was not good. But at times when I get over stressed or tensed I do try to divert my mind so I wrote that. And no need to tell sorry. Thank u so very much for ur review and suggestion

Divya: read the chapter carefully and tell whether u like ur character or not.

Aditi : mujhe lagta hai abhi story name badal be se log or bhi confused ho jayenge. So pls dear consider this time.

So here we go into the chapter.

Abhi: think hai chalo harshit ke pass chalte hai.

They go to harshits office.

As they move in they see a basket of fish and a fisherman.

Abhi: are daya ye detective agency me machchli kya kar raha hai .

Daya: pata nahi abhi. Yeah fisherman ko kabse detective ki jaaroorat parne laga.

As they move inside the man turns.

Man: daya tum !

Daya: harsh tum aise kapro main ?

Harshit: are yaar wo ek case me wajah she aise makeup karna para. Par tu yaha.

Daya: haan yaar wo hame tera help chahiye.

Harshit: help ? cid walo ko mujhse help chahiye ?

Daya: haan .( and they tell him the whole matter)

Harshit:achcha to yeah baat hai. Thik hai tumlogo ka kaam ho jayega . waise is. case ke liye hi sahi tume Mera yaad to aaya.

Daya: nahi yaar kaam me itna pressure hota hai ki time hi nahi milta.

Harshit: nahi daya main samaj Sakta hu.

Daya: thik hai harsh aaj raat 9 baje tujhe call karta hu tab tak tu bar me jaakar information ikaththa kar Lena.

Harshit: OK boss! Bye

Daya:bye and all the best!

Evening :

Shreya's home:

Purvi call shreya

Shreya : haan purvi bolo.

Purvi: kaisi ho tum?

Shreya: main thik tu or mummy papa bhi thik kuch kaam that?

Purvi: nahi baS aide hi call kiya tha .

Shreya: purvi case ka kya hua?

Purvi: ( tell her what had happened till now) . Achcha shreya main an rakhti hu baad me baat karte hai.

Shreya: OK bye

Purvi: bye.

Shreya cut the call and put her head on the head rest . ( friends in this story there is no siddhart . shreya and daya love each other but cannot express their feelings)

Shreya thinks : Ye sab kaun kar Sakta hai ? Subha se abhijit sir , purvi aur kavin ne bhi mujhe call kiya par daya sir ek baar bhi nahi kiya. Kya unhe meri itni bhi fikar nahi hai? Kahi mai galat to nahi hu, kya daya sir me dil me mere liye thora sa bhi feelings nahi hai ...

Tring...her phone rings.

Shreya :divu tu abhi?( divya this is u. Here divya is shreya cousin sister and best friend)

Divya: kyo nahi kar sakti main tujhse baat?

Shreya: nahi wo...

divya: waise di tu kaisi hai ab ?

Shreya: uff baba subha she 100 bar is question ka answer dete dete me thak chuki hu.

Divya: achcha ji 100 times answer de sakti ho or jab me puch rahi hu tab aisa reaction . or agar ye question mere jijaji karte to bhi Teri reaction aisa hi hota?

Shreya( confused): jijaji?

Divya: oops sorry mere hone wale jiju matlab tere beloved daya sir.

Shreya( while blusing): divu ... Tujhe nahi lagta tu kuch Jada hi bol rahi hai.

Divya: mujhe daatne se sach badal nahi jayega.

Shreya: divu Maine tujhe kitni baar bola hai ki wo mere sirf senior hai sirf senior or kuch nahi samjhi.

Divya: achcha di ab tu mujhse juth bolega. achcha di tu sach sach bol kya tu daya sir se pyaar nahi karti?

Shreya was silent

Divya: Teri silence bata raha hai ki tu unse pyaar karti hai.

Shreya: divu chor na ye sab wo to mere bare me kuch sochte bhi nahi hao.

Divya: sir be kabhi tujhe aisa bola kya?

Shreya : nahi par wo to aaj tak apne feelings ko express to door ki baat feel Marne ki bhi koshish nahi karts.

Divya: tujhe pata ha na unki past ( shreya knows this matter and she told all this to divu just casually) isi liye wo darte hai relationships she. Or tu ,tu bhi to unhe kuch nahi kehti Ha . kya kasur sirf unka hai. Achcha di main rakhti hu mumma bula rhi hai. To sochna Jo maine bye.

After cutting the call shreya kept on thinking about the matter.

How was the chapter .pls do read and review. I hope I am able to abide by ur suggestions .

Bye

Sharpurna(sharu)


	5. Chapter 5

Hi friends I Am back ! How r u all? Thanks for ur wonderful reviews , suggestions .

So here we move into the chapter. Extremely sorry for late update.:

Shreya was thinking about what divu had told.

Shreya: kya sachme mujhe daya sir se baat karni chahiye .

Her thoughts were broken by her little phone.

Shreya: hello! Daya sir aap itni raat ko?

Daya:sorry shreya tumhe disturb karne ke liye wo me bas abhi ghar lauta to socha ki tumhe puch lu tum kaisi ho .

Shreya: nahi sir aap kyu disturb karenge . main think hu sir.

Both were silent . no one knew what to say.

Shreya broke the silence: sir wo mujhe aapse kuch kehna tha.

Daya: haan bolo kya bolna he.

But suddenly shreya's mom came and told: beta jaldi aao khana lag gaya he.

Shreya: sir ma bula rahi hai mai rakhti hu bye sir.

Again they failed to confess.

Next morning : in bureau :

Acp: haan daya bolo kal harshit se kya pata chala?

Daya: sir usne bola ki yeah ek bahut rare drug hai jo bohot cum log kharidte he kyo ki iska effect bohot serious hota he. Or ye drug kuch din pehle jaggu naam ke koi aadmi ne kharida tha.

Acp: achcha par mujhe samaj nahi aa raha he ki yeah log shreya par kyo attack kiya?

Abhijeet: sir ek kaam karte he phirse shreya me ghar me search karte he shayad much mil jaye.

Acp: thik he abhijeet tum daya purvi or kavin jayo .

Shreya house:

Tinggggg

Shreya: ayi

After opening door.

Shreya: sir aaplog?

Abhi: haan shreya WO ekbar tumhara ghar check karna hai shayad koi clue mil jaye

Shreya: ji sir.

They searched all the rooms.

In shreya room:

Abhi: shreya ye bouquet kisne diya?

Shreya: sir wo kal mera koi fan mujhe party hall me bahar mila tha . unhone hi mujhe ye bouquet diya he.

Abhi: fan? Achcha wo kaisa dikta tha?

Shreya: sir me utna dhyan nahi diya .

Abhi: achcha thik he. Achcha kavin ye bouquet lab me bhej do. Mujhe lagta he is me kuch garbar he.

Kavin: yes sir.

In lab:

Salunkhe: tarika tum itni irresponsible kayse ho sakti ho ha?

Tarika: sir mene sirf bouquet ko panda he bina mask ke.

Salunkhe : wo hi kafi he tumhe bimar karne ke liye...

The officers came.

Acp: kya huya salunkhe tu itna chilla kyo raha he?

Tarika: much nahi sir. Sir wo aapka shak sahi nikla. Is bouquet me hi garbar he.

Tarika ko achanak se chakkar aata he or wo girne hi wali this par abhijeet ne use pakar liya.

Salunkhe : dekha Maine bola that utna hi kafi he

Acp: kya hua.

Flashback:

The bouquet reached the lab . tarika just touched it and brought it to her desk .meanwhile salunkhe enters.

Salunkhe : tarika tum mask nahi pehni ho.

Tarika : had sir bas pehenne hi wali this ki aap aagaye.

Salunkhe: tumhe pata he usme khatarnak chiz bhi ho Sakta he tum kaise itni irresponsible ho sakti ho.

Flashback over.

Abhi: tarika tumhe dhyaan rakhna chahiye.

Acp: achcha ab chalo hum baad me ayenge.

Evening

Shreya house:

Ting... Tong ...

Shreya opened the door to find divya.

Shreya: divu tu?

Divya: uf di tu na bohot questions puchti he. Kya me nahi as sakti?

Shreya: nahi bas...

Divya: achcha di ab mujhe andar and bhi degi ya bahar khari rahu.

They had their dinner and went to their bedrooms.

Friends how was it? I am very busy . so sorry for the late update. Pks read and review. Plssss.

Bye

Sharpurna( sharu)


	6. Chapter 6

Hi friends. How r u ? I hope everyone's fit and fine. Sorry for the late update .Par kya karu chapter 5 me itne kam reviews. Chapter jaisa bhi large pls bolna.

Thanks to all the readers and reviewers.

Chapter6:

In shreya and divyas room.

Shreya : divu chal soja jaldi she.

Divya: kya di tu bhi na cid me rehkar bohot boring ho gayi he. Me itne din baad yaha ayi hu or tu keh rahi he so jau? Yaar chal na kuch der baate karte he phir so Jayenge.

Shrreya : Par...

Divya: di par war kuch nahi. Plss diii( with puppy eyes)

Shreya: tu na ekdum drama queen ban gayi.

Divya: wo to meri inherent character he.

Shreya: bol kya bolna he tujhe.

Divya: um di kya tune socha kuch wo there or jiju me bare me.

Shreya: uf divu tu kya 24*7 ye Sab hi sochti he? Mujhe in San bare me koi baat waat nahi karni he ok? Me soti hu. Gd ngt.

Divya: di di sun to...( but shreya already slept).

Divya( in mind): if ye di bhi na . iska kuch nahi ho sakta ab to mujhe hi kuch karna parega . nahi to puri zindagi ye spinster hi reh jayegi; or mere pyare jijaji kabhi mere jiju nahi banenge.)

Divya: idea!

Shreya: kya hua divu tu abhi tak jaag rahi he? Or ye idea idea kya bol rahi he?

Divya: nahi di kuch nahi me soti hu. Gd ngt.

Shreya: ajeeb larki he.

Next mrng:

Shreyamom(sm): shreya jaldi neeche a beta nahi to bureau ke liye late ho jayegi.

Shreya: aayi mummy.

Sm: or divu ko bhi saat me Lana.

Divya: me aagayi bari mummy.

Sm: are wah itni subha subha tayaar ho kar kaha jayegi tu?

Divya: di ki saat bureau jayungi.

Shreya: kya? Bureau. Tu kyu jayegi ?

Divya: kyu me to pehli bhi gayi thi there colligues se milne to aaj bhi jayungi.

Shreya: tab to tu pehli baar gayi this bureau dekhne or Sab se Milne ke liye. Par an kyu?

Divya: agar tujhe problem he to me akeli hi chali jayungi.

Meanwhile someone rang the bell.

Sm opened the door to find daya.

Daya: anti kya hua bahar se bohot awaze arahi this.

Sm: or kya beta ye shreya or divya( and sm told everything to daya)

Daya: to kya hua shreya. Agar usko ana he to and do na. Koi problem nahi hoga. Or waise bhi pichli baar jab wo ayi thi to acp sir or abhi she mulakat nahi hua is bar in dono she bhi mil divya?

Divya: thank u so much ji..( shreya glared at her) Mera matlab he Ki daya sir.

Shreya: waise sir aap kyo aye the ?

Daya : are ha me to bhul hi gaya that. Wo abhi abhi acp sir be call kiya or bola ki tumhare pass Jo file he usko lekar dcp sir me ghar bas yaha se hi guzar raha tha to socha lekar jau.

Shreya: ji sir me abhi lati.

Daya took the file & went to dcp house .

Here divya is calling someone.

Divya: hello raj.

Raj: haan bol . tu abhi call rahi he.

Divya: wo Tera ek help chahiye. ( the rest u will come to no later.)

Raj: OK bye.

Divya: bye.

Divya & shreya also moved to bureau .

Divya:( in mind oh god aaj meri wish fulfill kar dijiye. Plss)

Shreya: kya Barbara rahi he tu.

Divya: nahi kuch nahi bass aisehi.

I no again a very short one but paka next update jaldi hoga agar jyada reviews mile to.

To divya me raj ko kyu call kiya? If u have any ideas you are most welcome to pm me or u can review also. Pls share ur ideas.

So friends plsssss do review. Jaisa bhi ho pls bolna.

Bye ; take care

Sharpurna ( sharu.).


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone . Extremely sorry for such a late update.l was not well and still I am not fit so this is again a short update. Thanks a lot for ur reviews.

Let's move into the chapter:-

Shreya and divya went inside the bureau.

Ishita: are divu tu kaisi he or itne dino baad . very bad ha.

( guys divu and ishu had become good friends when they met last time.)

Divu: hi ishu . kaisi he tu ?

Ishu : hu itne dino baad yaad aaya?

Divu: are nahi wo kaam me busy rehta hu na to time hi nahi milta.

Everyone greets divya and She went to lab to meet others.

After sometime during lunch time.

In canteen:-

Daya was sitting alone in a table as abhi was still working.

Meanwhile divya came and sat in front of him.

Divya: hi sir.

Daya: are divya tum kab aayi.

Divu: bas abhi . achcha sir aapse ek baat puchu?

Daya: hmmm.

Divu: aapko kisi se pyaar he ?

Daya almost choked and stared at divu with big eyes.

Divu: mera MATLAB he ki mene suna tha ki aap cid walo ki life me surf duty or duty he pyar family in Sab ke liye to koi time hi nahi isiliye me socha ki aapse Jaan lu kya sach he kya jhoot.

Daya: achcha to tumhe kyu laga ki me Sab kuch sach bolunga? Or tum to apni dii she bhi to puch sakti thi.

Divu: wo sir me na aapki bohot bari fan hu. Or usliye aap to kabhi jhut hi nahi bolte. Or rahi baat dii Ki to wo to hamesha chilaati rehti he ye San baat puchne par.

Daya(in mind) : pyaar... Pyaar to tumhari di she he karti hu par ye baat tumhe or tumhari di ko kaise batau

Meanwhile raj entered the bureau.

Raj: came in and looked at divu.

Divu signalled him towards anyone's notice.

Raj moved in and closed shreyas eyes from the back and was almost hugging her .

Everyone was quiet shocked seeing this.

Shreya:(while feeling raj hands) raj ! ( very exited tone)

Raj: kya yaar Jaan tujhe kaise pata chala ki ye me hu.

Shreya: ale meli sweetu aapko me pichle 15 yrs se jaanta hu. Or aapka ye perfume ka khusbu mujhe hamesha yaad rahega.

Shreya: are me tu bhul hi gaya. Ye he raj my childhood frnd or raj ye he mere colligues .

Everyone became normal and started to talk to raj.

But here our daya sir did not like raj at all.

Friends review jaroor karna. Pls and once again sorry fr being late.

Do read and review.

Bye

Take care.

Sharpurna( Sharu),


	8. Chapter 8

Hi frndss am back . thks fr ur reviews and fr considering sorry for the late update.

Now let's move into the chapter:

Daya got up from there and moved inside bureau.

Divu: ( in mind) lagta he plan successful ho raha he.

After sometimes evry one finished there lunch and went back to work except shreya.

In bureau:

Daya: ahem ... Purvi; shreya nahi aayi abhi tak .actually maine shreya ko ek Important file dia tha to ... Or usse wo case me silsile me ...

Abhi: are daya bohot hua Ab tum explanation dena band karo . hum sabko pata he kya he or kya nahi he. Or shreya bahar gayi he uske dost me saath.

Daya: or divya?

Abhi: wo to lab me he. Tarika ji se milne gayi he .

Daya: oh! ( in mind) ye raj me bare me mujhe kuch na kuch karna mere luv story to shuru hone she pehle hi end ho jayega.

In lab:

Divu: achcha taru di me ab aati hu . WO mujhe kahi Jana he.

Taru: ok bye phirse aana.

Divya: by di by Dr Sab.

Outside lab:

Divu( on call) : hello raj?

Raj : haan bolo.

Divu : plan kaisa chal raha he?

Raj: haan I am perfectly fine tum kaisi ho?

Divu: are raj tu kya bol raha he ? Khair chor achcha wo aaj sham ko tu di me saath "X" park me aajana. This he.

Raj: are haan mujhe yaad he me jaruur aa jayunga.

Divu: kya yaad... Suddenly she realised that shreya was with him. Are haan samaj me aaya thik he bye all the best.

Raj: OK bye. See u.

In bureau:

Divu: hi everyone!

Abhi: are divya tum aagayi.

Divu: haan . achcha apka kaam kab tak khatam hone ka chances he?

Abhi: kyu?

Divu: are sir dekhiye na ye shreya di to mujhe chor kar wo chipkuu me saath chali gayi. Or mujhe to yaha ka raasta bhi thik se malum nahi he to me soch rahi this ki aapke saath hi ghar chalk jau.

Abhi: are nahi divya itni tension ki jarurat nahi kaam to BA's khatam hone wala he to ek kaam karte kyu na hum Sab Milkarr kahi chalte he.

Pankaj : wah sir ye to bohot achcha Idea he.

Purvi: achcha divu ye chipkoo kon he?

Divu: are wo raj or kon . ek no. Ka chipkuu he wo har wakt di se ekdum fevicol me tarha chipakta he ( while looking at dayas expression) or ye di bhi ...

Abhi: are divya aide nahi bolte raj achcha hi to he.

Daya:( in mind) are abhi tu to ek no. Ka chameleon nikla . aide bol raha he jaisi ki menahi wo raj tera bhai he. Huh!)

Abhi: to thik he bhai kaha chalna he?

Divya:"X" park me chalte he waha ka rides na bohot achcha he.

Pankaj: haan sir or uske pass hi ek bohot achcha restaurant bhi he.

Acp: pankaj had Wakt sirf khaana or khana.

Daya:are sir aap kab aaye?

Acp: jab tum kisi soch me dube huye the.

Daya: nahi sir WO me...

Acp: achcha chalo me bhi jaunga tum logo me saath.

Everyone: OK! Sir .

6pm at "X"park:-

Divu: hallo raj tu jaldi se rolar coaster me pass aja.

Abhi: to bolo konsi ride par Jana he?

All the girls :( as it was preplanned) Roaler coaster.

Acp: are dheere bolo . bureau ke bahar koi nahi bolega tumlog cid officers Ab chalo.

The que was very short (cause this is a story:-) )

Divu: are WO di he na? She pointed towards a girl near and a boy . the boy was holding the girl's shoulder.

Purvi: are haan . chalo use surprise karte he.

Ishita ; Freddy: shreya mam/ shreya.

Shreya turned towards them and was shocked.

Shreya: tumlog ?

Ishita: kyo mam humlog nahi as sakte .

Shreya: are nahi ...

After sometimes the finally boarded the ride.

Sitting arrangement:-

Shreya- raj

Ishita - purvi

Tarika- abhijit

Acp- salunkhe

Freddy- pankaj

Daya - rajat

Sachin- kavin

Intentionally raj and shreya sat in the first seat so that daya could see them.

Raj: are sona kyu dar rahi ho? Ye to sirf ek ride held her hand tightly.

Here our daya sir somehow managed to control his anger.

After sometimes they reached reached the restaurant.

In restaurant also raj was making daya jealous .

Finally they reached there home.

In shreya home:-

Shreya:- uff! Aaj ka din to bohot tiring tha.

Divu: di tune aaj bohot galat kiya.

Shreya: kya galat kiya ?

Divu: Maine tujhe bola tha ki tu daya sir ko aapne dil ki baat bol de or tu he ki is chipkuu ke saath ghum rahi he.

Shreya: are me kya karu WO raj hu to achanak se divu aaj na daya Sir ko bohot me kya karu?

Divu: Ab me kya karu?( while mimicking like shreya ) Kya karegi? Kuch aisa soch jisse daya sir ki narrazgi door ho jaye. Kuch Samajh aaya mother India.

Shreya: haan Ab bohot late ho gaya he ab so ngt.

So frnds shreya kya karegi? Plssss do review and share ur ideas. Plssss . and once again sorry for the late update. Plsss review.

Stay happy and take care.

Bye

Sharpurna ( Sharu)


	9. Chapter 9

Hello frnds aap Sab kaise ho? Frnds these days am busy with my exams so I will give late updates . I am really sorry fr that . plss bear me.

So let's move into the chapter:-

Same night at shreya home:-

Shreya( In mind) : hey bhagwan pata nahi ye daya sir kya sab soch rahe honge. Ab me kya karu .uff ye raaj bhi na sab much garbar kar diya. Or mere dimag me bhi koi idea naahi araha he. Abhijeet sir or tarika . haan me kal subha hi indono me paas jaungi . sirf yehi meri problem solve kar sakte he.

Next morning :-

Cid bureau:-

Shreya came in

Shreya:- gd morning abhijit sir.( only abhi was in the bureau)

Abhi: morning shreya.

Shreya: umm WO sir kya me ekbar lab jaa sakti hu.

Abhi:- lab? Abhi kyo koi case wase to nahi he.

Shreya:- nahi sir wo mujhe tarika se kuch kaam tha.

Abhi:- oh thik he jaao .

Shreya literally ran to the lab.

In lab:-

( note:- here tarika and shreya r very gd frnds.)

Shreya while entering :- tarika !

Tarika:- shrrya tum itni subha subha.

Shreya:- mujhe na tumse ek help chahiye .

Tarika:- help? Mujhse.

Shreya:- she told the matter to tarika in short.

Tarika:- haan shreya pata he mujhe raj ke bare me. Or mujhe ye bhi pata he ki daya ko ye raaj bilkul pasand nahi he. Waise shreya ye raj tumhara kitna achcha dost he ki din bhar tumse fevicol ki tarah chipak ke rehta he?

Shreya:- pata nahi tarika par mujhe bhi lag raha he ki ye raj much zaada hi ajib tarike she behave kar raha he . par me use kya bolu WO sachme mera bohot achcha dost he.

Tarika:- achcha shreya ek baat batao . ekdam sach sach baatana OK. Kya tum sachme daya she pyaar karti ho?

Shreya:- tarika ye kaisa question he.

Tarika:- Ab question is a question u have to answer it.

Shreya:- taru tujhe to sab pata he phir bhi tu kyu ye sab kar rahi he.

Tarika:- shreya me kuch nahi kar rahi hu. Jo karna he tum kar rahi ho. Agar sachme usse itna hi pyaar karti ho to jaao jaakar use Sab kuch sach sach baata do. Kyo abhi take chup baithi ho?

Shreya:- ( very softly) daya sir bhi to nahi batate apni dil ki baat.

Tarika:- yahi to problem he tum Dono ka. Ye tumhara itnaa bara sa sochta he ki tum confess nahi karti or tum sochte ho ki wo confess nahi karta.

Shreya:- par tarika mujhe Kaiser pata chalega ki days sir mujhse pyaar karte he ya nahi?

Tarika( in angry tone) :- shreya bahana mat banao pure cid team ko pata he tum dono ki chemistry ke bare me.

Meanwhile salunkhe enters

Salunkhe:- Kya bhai shreya tumhe kabse chemistry me interest aagaya.

Shreya:- chemistry?

Salunkhe:- haan chemistry abhi to mene suna ki tarika tumhe chemistry me upar kuch baata rahi this.

Shreya understood the matter and told:- jii sir wo bas aisehi. Thik he tarika me baad me aungi bye taru bye sir.

And shreya went back to bureau.

In cid bureau:-

Everyone was busy in there our shreya mam . she was too busy in observing HER handsome daya sir. Actually what could she do our daya sir was looking extremely dashing today. So bechari shreya mam could not move her eyes off him( just the way he was staring at him in "nikhil ka Jung")

But unfortunately she was noticed by all our dear officers except daya and abhijit sir who were too busy in there work. Everyone was smiling and purvi mam even took a cute picture of our cutest lovebirds. But all smiles vanished as acp pradyuman marched out from his cabin.

Again everyone pretended to concentrate in there work. But shreya mam still didn't notice him cause he was standing behind her.

Acp:- shreya.( no response) loudly SHREYA...

With this shreya almost stood up from her place even abhijit and daya turned there faces.

Abhi:- sir aap itna zor se kyu chills rahe he?

Acp:- wo kya he na abhijit; yaha koi kisi ke soch me ghri tarah she doibe hue he.( while smirking)

Abhi:-( puzzled) MATLAB sir?

Acp:- kuch nahi tum Sab apna apna kaam karo.

Abhi:- ji sir.

Acp came near shreyas desk

Acp:- shreya pehle kaam karlo phir jitna chahe ghur Lena . saying this he went from there while smiling.

And our shreya mams cheek turned bright red and everyone went back to work.

Same day at night .

Shreyas home:-he bhagwan me kya karu. Ab to ek hi upay he ki me daya sir ko Sab kuch bata fungi. Nahi to sari zindagi hum Charo unmarried hi rahenge( abhi; data; shreya; tarika; cause daya and abhi promised to marry together.

So frnds how was it?I no bakwas tha

Plssss do review. All sorts of reviews ar most welcome.

Take care .

Bye bye .

Sharpurna( sharu).


	10. Chapter 10

Hello frnds . am back with another chapter .Thanks a lot for ur reviews.

So let's peep into the chappy:-

Same night:-

At place"X" :-

The atmosphere of the place says that some wedding is going to take place.

Person:- are yaar ye dulhan kab tak taiyaar hoga . baraat nikal chuka he abhi pahunchta hoga.

Lady:- are tum itna tension Ku kar rahe ho? Wo taiyaar ho gai he bas abhi bhi baraat to...

Person:- dekha bolte bolte baraat agaya. Ab tum jaldi se unke swaagat karne ka intezaam karo. Me jata hu.

After sometime the baraat was welcomed and everyone settled.

Panditji:-Ab dulhe ko bulaie.

The dulha sat in his place.

Dulha:- ( whispering in someone's ear):- year abhi ab mujhe kya kya karna parega?

Abhi:- DAYA tu tension ku me raha he . shaadi hi to karni he world war 3 fight nahi karna he.

( Has frnds to daya ka shaadi kis ke saath ho raha he? Keep guessing.:-))

Pandit:- Ab dulhan ko bulaya jae.

After sometimes :-

( frnds I don't no non- Bengali shadiis me kya kya ritual hota he so I can't describe them . I will only mention some.)

Pandit:- Ab Dulha dulhan ko sindoor or mangalsutra pehnaie .

Girl:- are jiju jaldi kijie ANSHA didi kabse wait kar rahi he is moment me lie.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Someone gets up from her sleep..

Girl :- nahi...

Divya:- ( after switching on the light ) Di kya hua? Ye le pani pi.

Shreya:- (still panting)k..uch...na..hi. Tu so ja . me zara washroom se ati hu.

( he he... It was shreyas dream. I no it is a very stupid idea but kya karu mera dimag me yehi aaya)

Shreya went in the washroom .

Divya:- ye Di ko kya hua. Lagta he koi bura sapna dekha hoga. Thinking this she slept.

In washroom:-

Shreya:- hey bhagwan yeh kaisa sapna tha . wo bhi subha ko agar ye sach ho gaya to? ( ones again I am interrupting . sorry ! OK Bengali's have a belief that dreams seen in the morning come true. I don't no about other people. So I am using this superstition here. U no na when it comes to love everyone believes everything.)

Shreya:- nahi ye me kya soch rahi hu? Issue pehle ki or late ho jae mujhe sir ko San much bolna hoga.

She could not sleep again. So she freshened up and started to do work.

Next morning. In cid bureau:-

Everyone was busy in there work . shreya was entering the building when she saw a beautiful girl entering the bureau. From her appearance it did not seem that the girl was entering the bureau due to some case.

When shreya was about to enter the bureau she heard something which gave her the shock of her life.

She heard that the girl who entered just said :- "Main hu aap Sab kapyaara daya sir ka sweet sa girlfriend."

Shreya became numb. All her dreams were shattered. She ran from there and went to the washroom.

But poor shreya didn't listen to the entire dialogue of the girl. To Ab aaplog hi dekhie asl me kya hua tha bureau me amdar.

Inside bureau:-

After The girl said:- main hu aapka daya sir ka sweet sa girlfriend.

Everyone was hell shocked.

Abhi:- are nahi nahi tumlog galat samajh rahe ho. Ye shilpa he daya ka behen .

Purvi:- daya sir ka behen bhi he?

Abhi:- are shilpa daya ka cousin he abhi kal hi lauti he delhi she.

Dushyannt :- leiin ye girlfriend...

Shilpa:- are wo to me aide hi bolti hu mere pyaare sweetheart ka dil rakhne ke lie ku ki app hi bolie kon karega mera is sweet sa bhalu se pyaar.

Daya:- shilu plsss ye bureau he ha . yaha mera prestige puncture mat kar.

Everyone smiled on dayas comment.

Shilpa:-Waise sorry to disturb u all . mai to sirf daya ko lene aai this . so bye everyone.

Daya:-(shocked) mai abhi kaise jaunga

Shilpa:- uski chinta tu mat kar. Me already abhi bhai ko bolkar acp sir permission le rakhi hu.

Daya:- achcha to abhi bhi shamil he. Waise shilu tu apne abhi bhai ko nahi le jaega tere saath .

Shilpa:- are haan wo to me kal jaunhi kyu ki aaj abhi bhai ka appointment he unke someone special ke saath.

Abhi:- yeh bolna zaruri tha kya?

Shilpa winked at abhi and the others were busy suppressing their laughter .

Shilpa:- okay so finally bye everyone .

Saying this daya and shilpa left.

After sometimes shreya entered the bureau.

Shreya:- good morning abhijit sir.

Abhi:- morning shreya. Are shreya tumhara tabiat to thik he na. Tumhara ankh itna lal he or tum an late bhi ho...

Shreya:- sorry sir wo raat ko thik se nind nahi aya islie late ho gaya .

Abhi:- are nahi its OK .

After sometime:-

Shreya:- purvi ye daya sir kaha he .

Purvi:- are waah tumhe to Daya sir ki bohot fikar hone lagi he.

Shreya:- tujhe bolna he to bol nahi to chup kar.

Purvi:- are bolti hu . tu itni bharak kyu rahi he?

Purvi:- are wo daya sir unki...

Shreya( while cutting her):- haha pata he mujhe( shreya thought that purvi wanted to tell about dayas so called gf.)

Purvi:-( puzzled) tujhe kaise pata ? Tu to abhi aai he.

Shreya:- wo kuch nahi chor ye sab.

Shreya came out of the bureau.

Shreya( in mind):-huh! Ye daya sir Ab bureau chor me date pe jaa abhijit sir ko to pata that is churail ki bare me to unhone mujhe ku nahi bola. Kya islie ki wo mere dil nahi dukhana chahte the. Nahi nahi ye bohot stupid reason sir itne saalo me nahi bole to aaj bhi nahi bolenge. Ab me kisse puchu is daayan me bare me.

After few minutes:-

Shreya( in mind):- idea! Harshit ji! Ha ha WO to daya sir me bohot achche dost he unhe to zarur pata hoga .

OK so done with this chapter. Kaisa tha? Plsss do review. Plsss .so kya harshit help karega shreya ka?or Kaiser solve hoga ye misunderstanding. Plsss mujhe batana aap logo ko kya chahie.

Bye bye.

Take care

Sharpurna( sharu )


	11. Chapter 11

Note:-

"Chapter 4" of " mission par siyappa" has been updated . Pls check and read it . Due to some reasons it was not showing.

Plsss read and review.

Sharpurna( sharu)


	12. Chapter 12

Hello frnds back after a long time. But really am running short of time.

Thanks a lot for ur reviews.

Plss read the NOTE at the end of chapter plsss.

Chapter11:-

Same evening:-

Shreyas house:-

Shreya dialled harshits no.

Shreya: hello harshit ji?

Harshit:- ji me harshit hu. Par aap kaun?

Shreya:- ji me cid officer shreya hun.

Harshit:- are shreya ji ! Ha bolie kya kaam tha much serious?

Shreya:- nahi nahi serious nahi mujhe bas kuch jaankari chahie thi

Harshit:- ha ha bolie na.

Shreya:- wo umm kya daya ...sir..ka mera matlab he ki daya sir ka matlab ki daya sir ka

Harshit:- are bolie na aap itna nervous kyu ho rahe he ? Me daya she kuch nahi bolunga.

Shreya:- kya daya sir ka koi gf he?( she said in one go)

Harshit:- gf? Mera matlab he ki achanak se ye question kyu?

Shreya:- nahi bas aisehi.

Harshit:- well apka yeh question ka answer humesha negative hi hoga. Daya or gf? U no its just IMPOSSIBLE.

Shreya:- par wo ek larki jisse mene aaj dekha?

Harshit:- larki? Oh ho ! Aapne daya ki behen ko dekha hoga.

Shreya:- behen?㈸6㈸6

Harshit:- ha WO actually daya or uska chachera behen dost ke tarah he islie in dono ke bich aisa chalta he.

Shreya:- achcha to aisa he( she thought in her mind)

Harshit:- waise ek baat bolu?

Shreya:- ji bolie na.

Harshit:- mujhe lagta he ki daya na cid me hi kisi ko pasand karta he.

Shreya:- ji?

Harshit:- mera matlab he ki WO cid ki kisi larki ke bare me humesha bolta rehta he par uska naam nahi bataya.

Shreya :- bureau me kaun ho sakta he?

Harshit:- are ho sakta he ki wo larki dusre department she ho .

Shreya :- ji.

Shreya:- achcha harshit ji sorry mene aapka bohot time Barbad kia. Ab me rakhti hu.

Harshit:- nahu nahi gd ngt.

Shreya:- ji gd ngt.

In harshit house:-

Harshit:- yeah shreya ji achanak ye sab Ku puch rahi thi?㈵0㈵0 lagta he daal me kuch kaala he. Kahi daya shreya ji ko... Ho sakta he ki yeah dobo hi pasand karte he lekin koi bhi nahi bolta. Think he ab mujhe hi is bare me thora sochna parega.

In shreya home:-

Shreya really felt bad for thinking what not she thought about daya!㈵2㈵2 .

Shreya( in mind):- tch tch ... Mene kya na kya socha bechara daya sir me bare me. Uff me bhi na kitna over react karti hu. Lekin ab to ye tey he ki daya sir kisi she pyaar nahi karte! Par kya wo mujhse pyaar karte he? Propose karna to door aaj tak do romantic words bhi nahi bole! Huh!㈺1㈺1 ! Actually had me unhe kyu blame kar rahi hu? Me bhi to kuch nahi bolti! Hm had wakt bolts he ki larke larki barabar par hamesha hum expect karte he ki larke hi propose karenge. Nahi nahi is bar me hi propose karungi daya sir ko! After all itna ajeeb love story he to proposal bhi thora hatke hona chahie! Be ready daya sir for our hatke proposal!㈴3㈴3( wink).

S.m.:- shreya beta jaldi aaja neeche kuch papers pe sign karna he.

Shreya:- ji mummy aai!

At 11:00 pm:-

Shreya home:-

Shreya room:-

Shreya was really feeling bored . sleep was no where near her eyes today! She had almost read her Facebook posts and comments for the third time now! And to her great dismay no one was online on what's app also for the past one hour. So she planned to read a book but now she was feeling too tired to read. She didn't open her TV also cause she didn't want to disturb her parents! Finally she once again switched on her whatssapp account and to her gr8 surprise one person was online! Yes it was exactly the same person whom she wanted to talk to . it her daya sir . but she thought how to start the conversation! An idea struck her mind.

Shreya:- hello yaar tu kya kar rahi he? Can we chat! ( intentionally she sent this message to daya !

Daya:- shreya! ( and a shocked emoji)

Shreya:- ji sir?(shocked emoji)

Daya:- are tum ne hi to text kia.

Shreya( presented as if it was unintentional):- oh sorry sir me galati se aapko text kar dia . WO actually kya he na mera dost ka nam bhi daya he islie me wo galati we bhej dia! Sorry sir!㈵2㈵2.

Daya:- are nahi nahi thin he its ok!waise tum Ab tak jaag rahi ho?

Shreya:- WO sir actually neend nahi aa raha tha! Or sir aap?

Daya:- same here ! Me abhitak abhi we baat kar raha tha par Ab janab apni tarika ji ko lekar busy he!㈴7㈴7

Shreya:- ( texted a smiling emoji)

Daya:- ok shreya good ngt! Feeling sleepy!

Shreya:- ( reluctantly) ok sir good ngt sweet dreams!

Daya :- hmm.

After switing off her phone .

Shreya( in mind):- huh! Ye sir bhi na abhi tak to nind nahi aarahi thi jab me bat karna shuru kia to nind aane lagi. Kher choro Ab ye sab. Mujhe soo Jana chahie . nahi to acp Saab meri halwa bans denge!.

Thinking all these she slept.

So I end here today!

NOTE:- frnds am planning to start a new story ( os/long) on our cid officers and ff members! Here all our officers will b paired with a member of ff. This story will b a combination of real life and fiction! If u think this story can b continued plsss review! Plss and also tell if u want to b included as one of the characters( it can b brother /sister / mother/wife...anything of any inspector).plss

And do tell how was this chapter!

Waiting for ur reviews!

Bye

Take care!

Sharpurna(sharu)


	13. Chapter 13

Hey! Am finally back! I no many of u were waiting for this but I can't help. sorry for that.

NOTE- PLSS DO READ THE NOTE AT THE END . ITS ABOUT ALL MY OTHER .

.

.

Next chappy:-

Next morning everyone reached the bureau.

The day was passing lazily ; no case was reported and the file works were almost complete. So acp granted them a holiday but they had to come for any emergency.

All of them went back to their respective homes.

At shreya home :-

In shreya room:-

Shreya was sitting on her bed leaning her head on the back rest.

Divya entered in the mean time. Divya was a little tensed as shreya normally didn't sleep at that time.

Divya went near shreya and put her hand on her shoulder.

Divu:- Di!

Shreya:- aa haan haan... Bolo kya hua he?

Divu:- tujhe nahi lagta ki ye baat mujhe puchna chahie?

Shreya:- matlab?

Divu:-matlab ye ki is wakt tu kyu so raha h?

Shreya:- ( little bit irritated ) Ab kya me so bhi nahi sakti?

Divu:- are Maine ye kab bol...

Shreya:- divu tu plss ja yaha se mujhe achcha nahi lag raha! ( irritated tone)

Divu pretended to make a hurt face and went out of the room .

Outside room:-

Divu smiled mischievously :-( in mind) wohi to ho raha h Jo me chahti this! Ab di jalegi! Pyaar ki aag me jalegi! Lagta he Ab inka confession ho kar hi rahega!

.

.

After sometimes in shreya room:-

someone knocked the door

shreya- kaun ?

sm- beta me mummy !

shreya- are mummy aaiye na aap knock kyu kar rahi he.

s.m.- nahi beta wo me sochi thi ki tum rest kar rahi ho islie ... waise choro ye sab achcha suno ek baat bolti hu hum teeno ab nikal rahe he tum zara darwaaza thik se band karke rakhna aaj kal bohot ..

shreya- mummy aap itna tension mat karo. kuch nahi hoga . or me bhi to ek cid officer hu. or waise aap ka pair me dard he na . aap upar ku aai ? mujhe bula leti ya fir divu ko bol deti.

s.m.- are ha ye divya ko kya hua ? kab se muh latlkakar bethi he. tune kuch bola he kya?

now shreya realised that she had behaved rudely with divu in the afternoon .

shreya- mummy wo kuch nahi me usse baat karti hu

saying this she went to divu.

in thew balcony-

divu was leaning against the wall and thinking of something. meanwhile shreya came from behind

shreya ( while putting her hand on divu shoulder)- are meri choti si behen akeli akeli kya soch rahi he ?

divu- mujhe tujhse baat nahi karni( turned her face)

shreya - are divu baba bola na sorry . plss ab maaf bhi kardo. plsssssssss...

divu- uff! achcha thik he maaf kia! lekin ab tu ye plss band kar.

shreya- ye i won!

divu- waise di u no this is absolutely unfare . tu achanak aise bharak ku gai bawaja mujhse utna irritate hokar baat kia.

shreya- are nahi divu wo me kuch soch rahi thi.

divu - kya soch rahi thi ? daya sir ke barea me?(evil smirk)

shreya was not expecting this. she was totally surprised with what divu said.

divu- waisena maine suna he ki pyaar hone par na log aise choti choti baato par bharak jaata he.

shreya- divu tujhe nahi lagta ki tu kuch zaada hi bol rahi he?

divu- are maine jo suna wohi boli.

shreya( to divert the topic)- aise tujhe ye pyaar wyaar ka bare pe itna kuch kaise pata he?kahi tera chakkar to nahi chal raha he ra..

divu-(tensed)are nahi di me rahul se pyaar wyaar nahi karti we r just frnds.

shreya- maine kab kaha rahul se pyaar karti he tu.

now divu was badly trapped.

s.m.- divya beta hum ready he tera hua?

divu- ji mausi me aai(saying this she was relieved as she was saved for then). bye di

.

.

The three of them were about to leave when daya was about to enter shreya home.

s.f.- are daya beta tum? kuch kaam tha kya?

daya- ha uncle wo shreya se kuch kaam tha .

sf- are beta wo bas aati hi hogi waise hum bhi nikal hi rahe the dekho na kitna late ho gaya . pata nahi ye do behne itni der se kya baate kar rahe the.

divu- are mausa ji dono behne matlab? mene kya kia aapki beti hi mujhse maafi mang rahi thi( a puppy face)

daya(smiling(- are inspector shreya maafi bhi maang leti he.

Meanwhile shreya was coming down who heard the last part of the conversation.

shreya- aapjka kehne ka matlab kya he ki me maafi nahi mangti kisi se?

daya- nahi maafi mangti zarur ho mene kab aise kaha.

sm.- shreya ye kyaa baat he ? daya kab se darwaazepar khara he or tum usko undar bulane ki wajah usse lar rahe ho.

shreya- sorry mummy

.

after sometime dareya were seated on the sofa with a file opened in front of them. and the trio had left

shreya - sir me aapke lie coffee lati hu

all the while shreya had a sad face as her mom had scolded her in front of HER daya sir aalthough it was not her but her daya sir's fault. nowadays she was very possesive about the impression daya had about her. she used to try to do everything perfectly in front of daya. nowadays she started to spend hours in the beauty parlour to look elegant in front of daya. and all these symptoms are enough to show that she is now madly in love with snr. ins. dayanand shetty. oops! sorry she was in love with her and only her daya sir.

.

.

shreya was in the kitchen . and daya was thinking about her. He had noticed all the changes in shreya as afterall he was also totally crazy about his cute angel. but unfortunately he didnt like the fact that his princess was becoming more and more beautiful day by day because according to him the more beautiful she was becoming, the more boys were falling flat on her ( u no the typical attitude of jealous bf's).

.

.

meanwhile shreya came with coffee.

shreya- sir aapki coffee.

daya- thanks shreya.

after finishing coffee both of them were sitting quietly. dayas work was over but still he didnt want to go away so fast. he thought of teasing shreya a bit more as he loved it when shreya got nervous.

daya-waise shreya tum tab se itni dukhi dukhi kyu ho. saying thisshe went and sat besise shreya on the sofa. hewas soclose that shreya didnt have any space to move asshe was trapped in between daya and the handrest.

as expected shreya was getting nervous. to make the situation more heated up daya was continuously shifting his legs. once he was crossing his right leg on his left leg and the next moment his vice-versa. but he was so close tp her( almost STUCK to her) that while doing so, his legs were continuously caressing shreyas legs. he was doing something similar with his hands. shreya was being tormented with this . her entire nervous system was busy sending signals to her little brain and the bechara brain could not decide what she was feeling as hundreds of emotions was running through her mind. she really didnt no exactly what was dayas intension.

.

.

.

hey frnds! ok so i end here today. actually i was not updating this because i was really not getting any idea regarding this. actually this love confession and stuff like that is not my cup of tea. i got some ideas for my other stories after thinking a lot. but according to me they would not fit intro. so now finally am getting ideaabout these stuff after reading the stories of the excellent ff authors so finally i penned it down.

i hope u liked the chapter and it was up to mark.

so what do u think will happen next WILL DAYA CONFESS HIS LOVE OR WILL SHREYA DO IT? KEEP GUESSING.

NOTE- REGARDING MY OTHER STORIES. MISSION PAR SIYAPPA IS OVER.

AND I AM PLANNING NOT TO CONTINUE WITH **REAL LIFE OF OUR OFFICERS** BECAUSE I GOT SOME REVIEWS AND PMS IN WHICH THEY DIDNT LIKE THE FACT THAT REAL LIFE OF THE OFFICERS WERE FLAUNTED. NOW ONE MORE THING I AM NOT AT ALL HURT WITH THE REVIEWS OR PMS. I APPRECIATE ALL KINDS OF REVIEWS FOR MY STORIES. I AM GLAD THAT U HAVE SHARED UR IDEAS. I WILL **CONTINUE** THE STORY ONLY IF I GET SUFFICIENT NO. OF **POSITIVE REVIEWS**. SO PLSS REVIEW AND LET ME NO WHAT I SHALL DO. ITS AN EARNEST REQUEST. IF I GET SUFFICIENT REVIEWS I WILL SURELY UPDATE IT **SOON.**

LASTLY DO REVIEW AND GIVE UR OPINIONS.

TAKE CARE

sharpurna


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! I am sharpurna ! I hope atleast some of u still remember me . I actually couldn't log into my ff account at one point of time but then due to some other reasons i could not continue . But finally today i was browsing through and somehow logged in . So i am planning to continue writing my stories.

But shall i continue my stories? Because most of u might have forgotten them. Plss tell me . If i get quite some positive reviews only then i will continue them . So plss do let me know.

Otherwise i will start new ones.

Once again my sincere apologies for being so late.

If u have any suggestions or ideas u can always review or pm me.

I hope all of u are fine. Plss review and suggest what shall i do.

Bye bye

Take care

Sharpurna.


End file.
